El poder de ser amor
by Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar
Summary: Tomoyo, ademas de Meiling, hasta ahora, es la única del grupo que no posee magia, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando se descubra que, al igual que Eriol, es la reencarnación de alguien muy poderoso; una historia Eriol x Tomoyo.
1. capitulo 1: prologo

Capitulo 1: prologo

Han pasado 4 años desde que Sakura sello la carta del vacío, convirtiéndola en la "esperanza"; Meiling y Shaoran tuvieron que regresar a Honk Kong, sin embargo Sakura no perdió contacto con su amado Shaoran, ahora que le había correspondido, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar por completo, tal y como sucedió cuando se enteró de que ella y Tomoyo eran primas.

=INICIA FLASHBACK=

Sonomi: -Bien, hoy nos hemos reunido para ver el video de la Pequeña Sakura, ahora hay que disfrutarlo.

El joven Yukito también estaba con ellos, al igual que Touya,todos estaban viendo el video cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Touya: -Alguien toca, ¿puedes abrir monstruo?

Sakura: -Ya voy hermano

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el Abuelo de la cabaña, aquél que había conocido en sus vacaciones y que con ayuda de la carta "lluvia" le regaló un arcoíris.

Fujitaka: -¿Quién es, hija?

Sakura: -Es el abuelo de la cabaña

Sonomi: -¿Abuelo?

Sr. Amamiya: -Así es

Sonomi: -¿pero que haces aquí?

Sr. Amamiya: -Es hora de la verdad

Fujitaka: El Sr. Amamiya tiene razón, es hora de la verdad

Los chicos se quedaron asombrado, en especial Sakura y Touya, quienes estaban muy confundidos. Por su parte Tomoyo también estaba confundid pero no tanto como los hermanos; después de una larga charla los chicos se enteraron de que los Kinomoto y Tomoyo eran primos segundos.

Tomoyo: -Es una maravilla, voy a pasar más tiempo con Sakura, ¡mi prima amiga!

Sakura: -Asi es Tomoyo

Touya: -Ojalá y no te comas a mi prima, Monstruo

=FIN FLASHBACK=

El tiempo cambió muchas cosas en Tomoeda, Sakura y Tomoyo ya no eran las mismas niñas que se vieron involucradas en la magia, ahora eran unas lindas señoritas de 17 años, estudiantes de la preparatoria Seijou; Tomoyo era una joven de rasgos finos, ojos amatistas, cabello azabache, con una piel de color nívea y un cuerpo dotado con un una silueta muy hermosa y esbelta; por su parte Sakura tenía el cabello castaño, unas preciosas esmeraldas en su rostro, y una piel claramente bronceada, que hacía que sus esmeraldas lucieran en su rostro.

Por otro lado Touya y Yukito tenían 24 años y eran estudiantes de medicina, ellos practicaban en el Hospital de Tomoeda, y también el tiempo había influido en ellos, Yukito era un muchacho apuesto y Touya no se quedaba atrás, Yukito había conocido a una muchacha, cuya relación no prosperó, sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que su persona especial llegaría, y también de que lo que Touya sentía por él ya no se repetiría, y si algo odiaba Yukito de tener que ser la identidad falsa de Yueera el poder lunar que provocaba esas atracciones.

Pero ultimadamente algo no le gustaba a Yukito, y es que en repetidas ocasiones soñaba con Clow, con la magia y con una persona que jamás imaginó: Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de su mejor amigo. Lo que no le agradaba de estos sueños era que sus sueños eran predictivos y que al despertar, Yukito amanecía convertido en Yue; y el claramente sabía de que algo muy fuerte trataba de comunicarle la magia, y que algo estaría por suceder.


	2. capitulo 2: el reencuentro de un amor

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de un amor

Tomoyo: -Hola Sakura, quería saber si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial

Sakura: -Hola Tomoyo, Claro que sí

Tomoyo: -Bien Sakura, nos vemos a las 2:00pm en la entrada del centro comercial

2 cosas que no cambiaban en la personalidad de Tomoyo eran su afición para grabar y su interés en diseñar vestuarios y ropa. Y se le ocurrió diseñar un yukata para Sakura, así que decidió que Sakura elegiría la tela y por eso iban al centro comercial.

Al cabo de las 2 de la tarde de un sábado de marzo Sakura llegó al centro comercial donde se encontró con Tomoyo, y después de saborear un helado entraron a la tienda de costura, y mientras las chicas se maravillaban entre telas de colores, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, apenas salió de la tienda la esmeralda, Tomoyo sintió algo raro, inexplicable, y salió de la tienda para ver a su amiga inconsciente, en brazos de un chico alto, de cabellos chocolate; Tomoyo sorprendida se dirigió hacia él y cuando lo vio se alegró pues el mismísimo Shaoran estaba con su amiga, pero al ver el preocupado rostro de su amigo intuyó que Sakura no estaba bien.

Decidieron salir del centro comercial para poder atender a Sakura, pero al salir sucedió algo de lo que ninguno de los chicos se percató, y es que cuando los amigos salieron, el centro comercial estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo que Shaoran no pudo interceptar.

En cuanto salieron Sakura reaccionó.

Tomoyo: -¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: -Si Tomoyo, gracias, y gracias…..

¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡Sakura!

Los 2 tortolitos se reunieron en un abrazo que hizo que Sakura se olvidara de lo sucedido, hasta que….

Shaoran: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura: -No sé, sentí una presencia maligna muy fuerte, pero cuando quise averiguar me desmayé y no recuerdo más.

Shaoran: Todo estará bien.


	3. capítulo 3: premoniciones

Capítulo 3: Premoniciones

Eriol: - ¡que bueno verlos de nuevo amigos!

Tomoyo: - Eriol

Inmediatamente se vieron los amigos níveos corrieron a abrazarse

Eriol: - Que bueno encontrarte de nuevo, te extrañé tanto.

Tomoyo: - Eriol, ¿tú piensas que soy mala persona?

Eriol: - ¿por qué lo dices?

De repente algo en la mirada de Tomoyo se quebró, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo amatista tan característico de ella y una lágrima le indicó a Eriol que las cosas no estaban bien.

Eriol: - Tomoyo, que tienes, que sucede

Sin pensarlo, el quiso levantar el rostro de su amiga y vió que estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal mientras una lágrima cruzaba su fino rostro, y logró ver en el cuello de su amiga una mordida.

Eriol gritó y pidió ayuda, pero se percató de que estaba solo, rodeado de sombras que querían atacar a su amiga, decidió ayudar a su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que su amiga estaba muerta.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Eriol despertó llorando y empapado en sudor, sabía que la magia no le daba un buen mensaje, y le preocupaba aquella niña, aquella compañera de la infancia que no poseía ningún poder en caso de ser atacada.

No era el único ser mágico en Inglaterra, por lo que la madura Nakuru se percató de un Eriol serio, triste, preocupado y agobiado, por lo que decidió preguntarle que sucedía.

Nakuru: - Que te sucede Eriol, te siento preocupado.

Eriol: - Algo no marcha bien, prepara tu equipaje que nos vamos a Japón, y avísale a Kaho que nuestra cita se cancela.

Aquella noche fue bastante alarmante para la mayoría de los poseedores de magia. Si bien Yukito fue el primero en tener revelaciones de la magia, no fue el único, ya que Kero, Touya y Eriol también soñaron con Tomoyo.

Y aquel sueño era cada vez más alarmante….

En Inglaterra vivía un joven alto de piel nívea, que en sus ojos poseía un par de zafiros que resaltaban en su rostro, en el que además descansaban unos anteojos, su cabello era negro con reflejos azulados; joven que alguna vez ocasionó bastantes travesuras para ayudar a una niña; joven en el que se escondía el alma de un gran mago; joven que ahora sufría por su amiga.

Y aquel joven sin pensarlo más, salió del país junto con sus guardianes y su profesora para no volver, en caso de ser necesario.

Que tal amigos!

Finalmente les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando, si gustan sugerir algo dejen un review, la historia tiene de todo; ojalá les guste esta mezcla de sentimientos.

Gracias por leer la historia

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Tomoyo Ciruelo Estelar


	4. capítulo 4: el lado oscuro de Kaho Mizuk

Capitulo 4: El lado oscuro de Kaho Mizuki

A Kaho Mizuki no la calentaba ni el sol.

Conocía al joven mago desde que el apenas tenía uso de razón, siempre fue su compañera, era tan observadora que poco a poco fue descubriendo la verdadera identidad del chico.

Pero con el tiempo ambos dejaron de sentir ese cariño de amistad y lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un amor muy lejano y muy distinto al amor de admiración que siente un chico por su profesora; y aunque ellos no lo aceptaban, claramente sabían que su relación no era de amistad.

Y ahora se encontraba preparando su equipaje con el coraje atravesado por el hecho de que Nakuru Akizuki le avisara que su cita con Eriol había sido cancelada, y sobre todo la hora del aviso le cayó directo al hígado, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando recibió la noticia. Tanto fue su coraje que decidió acompañarlos a donde quiera que fueran sin importarle que Eriol no quisiera, la ira que sentía en aquel momento obligó a su ser a decirle que ella también iría, aunque realmente no supiera a donde ir.

Al abordar el avión las palabras de Eriol la hicieron estallar en silencio, pues su viaje era por tiempo indefinido y a Japón, exactamente a Tomoeda, exactamente al lugar de su pasado…. Al lugar de su amor VERDADERO.

Claramente sabía que su pasado en Tomoeda se remontaba a aquél chico de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda: Touya Kinomoto.

Lo que su parte consciente no conocía es que su inconsciente le estaba tendiendo una jugarreta junto con su corazón, mientras ella decía "amar" al mago, su corazón sólo podía amar a Touya, y eso era algo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Mientras Kaho pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta de que Eriol intentaba captar su atención desde hace 5 minutos, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a Tomoeda.


End file.
